


Tell me.

by 52for3you16



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, god this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/52for3you16/pseuds/52for3you16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can there be a fallout before there is a relationship?</p><p>How can you tell yourself to hate someone when you love them oh so dearly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's killing him slowly and softly, and Sans can see it in his eyes.

Within the darkened, awkward, and sad events of the past few weeks, Papyrus had lost most of his Hope, which was highly dangerous. He was already down to 20. All that Sans could hope was that it didn't get any lower -- no, it was already bad enough he had 1 HP himself. Papyrus didn't need to sink down that low, either. 

His cold fingertips picked at the hem of his jacket when Papyrus entered the kitchen. He didn't really know what to say, so he just mumbled something incoherent that Papyrus took as a greeting, humming to recognize the other. God, he was acting as if he had no more purpose other than his duties. It was odd; he actually seemed to excel now that he was officially diagnosed with depression. Not like that was any good. He'd prefer they never caught any humans just for Papyrus to be happy.

It'd be a hell of a lot easier if he stopped thinking about all the bad possibilities of trying to cheer his brother up, that was for sure.

Finally looking up from the floor to face Papyrus, who didn't even look his way, Sans widened his smile in attempt to get his brother's attention. It usually worked. But this time he didn't even seem to notice. It was torturous.

"h-hey, pap," he tried, grimacing when his voice cracked. That didn't help. That didn't show confidence. God, he was such a wreck.

"Hello, Sans," Papyrus said, drawn out with a soft sigh at the end. "You've been really quiet lately."

"so have you," Sans retorted quickly, blinking a bit at his own snappiness -- was he really that defensive? No wonder Papyrus went to that stupid robot for comfort. Sans was no help.

"I just haven't really felt like talking," Papyrus admitted after a long pause of silence. "Oh, yes, I forgot. Mettaton wanted to tell you something. But... it's really from me. I just don't want to say it myself."

"look, if you want t' leave i get it. it's not your fault undyne just doesn't know how good you are at fightin'."

Papyrus sighed even more, refusing to even look anywhere near Sans. "That's... not the problem, brother. I don't care about that. That's not why I'm upset."

Sans huffed, sticking his hands in his pockets. The tension in the air was thick, and Sans couldn't even bear to look up at Papyrus any longer. "yeah, whatever. just have your little boyfriend tell me it, huh? what ever happened t' us havin' decent conversations? whatever happened t' us actually gettin' along?"

"Sans. I'm not... Mettaton and I are not dating. I've told you before," he muttered, obvious restraint in his tone and speech. "Just, please, Sans. I don't feel good today. I don't want to fight."

"i just miss actually bein' your brother. excuse me for tryin' t' find the root of the problem." And with that, Sans headed back to his room, leaving Papyrus in the kitchen alone. The air hung with dread and the smell of spaghetti (only because Papyrus was trying to make dinner again, despite Sans' requests for him not to).

And, just like it'd been every morning for the past few months, it was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy.

"Yes, Mettaton, I'm sure he's mad at me... no... I don't... maybe... maybe this is all a really bad idea... I'm not sure if I should have you tell him anymore..." 

Papyrus sighed at Mettaton's encouraging over the phone, newfound bags under his eyes becoming more noticeable as he listened to another 'You need to believe in yourself, darling!' speech. "I... what if... I told him instead?"

No, that'd be even worse. Sans would hate him even more. He couldn't risk that, could he? But it was too late to go back now. Mettaton was being even more encouraging now, and if he was going to be honest with himself, he couldn't handle one more minute of it. 

"Okay, I'll try. I need to go, he'll be home from work soon and I just want to finish making dinner at this point," he explained. "Yes, I know. Okay, goodbye." He set the phone down on the counter beside him, sighing. This wasn't going to be good. No, Sans would probably die of horror if he knew. But if there was a possibility to fix everything, then...

Well, he'd definitely do it if it meant to see Sans genuinely smile again.

Finishing up dinner a bit quicker than anticipated, he set up the table and the food, waiting patiently for Sans to come home. He just hoped that he didn't get drunk at Grillby's for the fifth time this week. It was already embarrassing enough the first time, especially with the look Sans had in his eye. He look infuriated with Papyrus... the skeleton still remembered how much he sobbed over that.

But he definitely hadn't cried as much until the first time this all started. It began with the first time he'd come home drunk. The way they'd fallen asleep, closer than they should have been. The way the sweet little clinks of their grins together made kisses. The way Sans looked at him three times as more adoringly. He never knew he'd wanted it so badly until he had it.

But that was all gone. 

Sans had too good of a memory to forget his drunken moments. He was so angry... so angry for letting him do that. Everything he said was mean and cruel... but the worst he'd said was that he didn't mean it. He didn't feel that way. He remembered the way Sans locked his door and refused to come out, even for the next day. Papyrus had never cried so much in his life.

Shaking his head, Papyrus tried forget about the nagging memories, looking up a bit when the front door opened, and soon enough Sans was walking into the kitchen, hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie. "hey, bro."

"Hi, Sans. How... how was work?" he managed to ask, trying to smile, only to fail at the sight of the downward tilt of Sans' constant grin.

"got fired today. don't know why, i haven't even been takin' breaks lately. i don't know what the fuck their problem is," Sans muttered grumpily, sitting down and eating.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Papyrus tried, a frown quickly overtaking his features.

"it's not your fault. they're just pricks... selfish, judgemental pricks..."

"Well, if... if it helps you any, I... I'd like to talk with you. About something," he managed to actually say, surprised the words actually came out of his mouth.

"yeah, whatever. im free, i guess," Sans shrugged, pushing away his already empty plate. "what's so important ya had t' break your silent treatme-"

"I love you," Papyrus unintentionally interrupted, hands gripping at the side of the table rather roughly. "More than I'm supposed to. I... I'm in love with you, Sans."

"well. that was blunt," Sans noted, expression going slightly dark. Did he say something wrong? Oh, he definitely fucked up, why was he even questioning the idea? "i... i don't believe you, though. i just think you're tryin' t' make me feel better 'bout what i did."

"But I loved what you did!" Papyrus defended, shouting it a bit too loud. He really hoped the neighbors didn't hear their conversation.

Sans stood up from his chair, hands twitching slightly. "i... i don't believe you."

"Sans, please," Papyrus pleaded, eye sockets glazing with tears. "I just... I just want to be able to have you hold me again... and... and I just want you near me at all times, and... and I just... I just... I..." The tears were running down his cheeks now, which definitely seemed to catch Sans' attention. "Please," he uttered, forcing himself to meet Sans' broken gaze. "I love you."

Sans' smile widened into something oddly insane, tears flowing down his face. "i... i love... i love you, too, pap... but this is wrong! i can't... what if... do you know how people would respond if they found out? they'd separate us! isn't it just better t' live like this than be apart? i... i don't want t' lose you..."

"I-- I won't let it happen. We... we can keep it a secret. We'll just... be strictly brothers when we're not behind closed doors... we... we can make this work! Please!"

Sans looked completely broken, shaking like he'd never been before. "i... pap... come... come 'ere," he uttered between gasps for air, anxiety biting him in the ass again. 

Papyrus quickly obliged, kneeling down to his older brother's height. "Sans, I'm okay. I'm here. Please, just stop crying..." He hesitantly placed a hand on the other's arm, giving it a gentle and loving squeeze. 

"t-tell me... tell me you didn't tell anyone 'bout this," he muttered, voice wavering. 

"Not even Mettaton," Papyrus lied, nervously smiling. Sans seemed to take it, relaxing just slightly. Leaning forward, the younger pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. "It'll be okay... we'll be okay."


End file.
